Stranded and Starstruck
by waffletoast215
Summary: MegaSonic AU. Rock wakes up to find himself stranded on a deserted island. He soon realizes that the world-famous pop idol, Sonic the Hedgehog, is stuck there with him. However, Sonic isn't the person who he expected him to be, and neither of them are experts on surviving; they can barely even get along. But how did Rock and Sonic end up there? And how will they escape?


Rock opened his eyes, wincing as the bright sunlight shined down on him. He looked to his left and saw sand. He looked to his right only to see more sand. He heard the sound of waves crashing behind him and felt his clothes cling to him, damp.

 _Where am I?_ He thought. _What's going on?_

His last memories came flooding back to him. _Wasn't I on a plane to Stardust Speedway? And then...the captain said something..._

He sat upwards and looked around. _Where did everyone go? Wait...we crashed?_

His heart started to pound. He stood up and took a few steps forward. He then turned around and took a few steps in that direction. He broke into a sprint, running across the beach. _Please tell me this is a dream!_

After several minutes he slowed to a stop. He fell onto his knees in the sand.

 _There's no one here...nothing is here...am I doomed? What will Dad and Roll do if they never hear from me again...am I just going to die here? Away from everyone...and I never even got to see..._

Rock's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something in the sand several feet in front of him.

 _What is that?_ He started walking towards it. _Maybe it's a person?_

As he ran towards it, feeling began to return to his face. _Maybe I'm saved!_

His face started to flush as he got closer. _Is that...wait, it can't be?_

He slowed his pace as he arrived in front of the object. He looked down at it and gasped.

 _It really is him! Sonic the Hedgehog!_

He reached his hand closer, lightly touching the blue hedgehog's body. _It really is him...he's right in front of me...and...wait, is he alive? No, don't tell me, he can't be dead!_

He kneeled down next to Sonic. He used his hand to lift Sonic's face towards him. He looked into Sonic's eyes, but they were closed.

 _No...Please wake up...please..._

Sonic's face started to twitch. Rock smiled and let out a sigh of relief as Sonic opened his eyes.

"You're...Sonic..." Rock said, astonished.

Sonic smiled. "The one and only!"

Rock held out his hand. Sonic took it and stood up. "Thanks."

"The plane crashed..." Rock began, flustered. "Uh...and now...we're here, on an island, I think?"

Sonic took a look around. His eyes widened. "Aw no, not my stuff!" He dashed off.

 _Wow...he really is as fast as in the music videos!_ Rock gazed at him in awe.

Sonic zoomed back, carrying a guitar. "I ran around the whole beach. The whole island around. Nothing. Just this." He lifted the guitar.

"Aww..." Rock's voice had a glum tone.

"I didn't see anyone else here. Guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah..." Rock breathed.

Sonic smirked. "Starstruck? I get that a lot."

"Um...yeah..." Rock smiled, his hands shaking.

Sonic quickly grabbed Rock's hand and shook it. "You already know, but, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Your name?"

"I'm...I'm..."

"You're I'm?"

"No, well um, see, I, uh.." Rock continued to shake Sonic's hand vigorously.

"Forgot your own name, huh? I think I just set a new record for stunning."

"My name...my name is Rock!"

"Rock, huh? Well, that's a cool name. After my favorite type of music!"

"Oh, th-thank you..." Rock smiled as he looked to the side. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh, we gotta shy one on our hands." Sonic winked.

"Haha, well um, not quite but uh-"

"Well, enough with the small talk." Sonic took a seat in the sand and started strumming on his guitar.

"You're just...playing your guitar?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to try and...help me build a shelter or find food or something?"

"Famous people don't do stuff like that. What do I look like, some kind of Redneck?"

"Well, no, but we're stuck here on our own and-"

"You can handle it." Sonic waved his hand.

"But-" Rock stuttered.

"Unless it involves running or singing, I won't be much of help."

* * *

Rock groaned as he lifted a large stone. _The nerve of that guy..._

He placed the stone down next to some other stones. _Hmm...maybe if I pile them up like this..._

Rock started to place the stones in a square shape in the sand. He started to pile them up. Within a moment, they toppled over. He tried stacking them again and again, but each time they fell.

"For a guy named Rock, you seem to have trouble with rocks."

"No comments from the peanut gallery, okay?" Rock said. "You're not even helping!"

"Hey, you heard what I said. Famous people don't do that stuff."

Rock looked at the stones again. "This is hopeless..." he said. "I'll go look for food...I'm starving." He started to walk off into the wilderness.

Sonic remained focused on his guitar.

* * *

"Yo, where have you been?" Sonic asked as Rock stumbled out from the jungle.

"I told you, looking for food."

"All day?"

Rock looked up at the sky; the sun was setting.

"Oh no...I never finished the shelter and it's gonna get cold soon..." he said as he watched the sky.

"Well, maybe you should've hurried back." Sonic put his guitar down. "So what's for dinner?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I found some coconuts but they were really high up so I couldn't reach them. I couldn't find anything else."

He picked up a few sticks and sat down on one of his stones. He tossed the sticks on the ground in a pile.

"Now what are you up to? Pretty sure sticks aren't food."

"I'm making a fire, so we don't freeze." Rock started rubbing a couple of sticks together.

"Good luck with that." Sonic leaned back in the sand.

Rock slowed down rubbing the stones together. "Hey, wait. You can run faster than the speed of sound right?"

"Did you forget who I am?"

Rock looked at Sonic with a displeased expression. "You can run on water, right? Why don't you run out there and try to find a boat, or the nearest continent?"

"Well, I could, but..."

"You said you'd run if it'd help."

"Fine, fine." Sonic zoomed off into the ocean.

Rock continued to rub his stones together. "C'mon..." he gritted his teeth as he increased the pressure, but still he saw no spark.

Sonic soon returned. "I ran as far as I could. But then I ran into some jagged rocks. They went as far as I could see."

"Well, did you try running the other way?"

"Yep. Just rocks. Couldn't see anything past them, and if I ran on them, well, I probably wouldn't be able to run again."

"There goes our only way out..."

Rock heard a crackling noise. "Hey! I got it!" He put the stones next to the branches and soon they lit up with a small fire.

"Way to go, Rocky!" Sonic sat next to him.

"Thanks." Rock said.

"So, you gonna get some food now?"

Rock crossed his arms and glared at Sonic. "Y'know you've been a really selfish jerk all day today."

"So?" Sonic was tuning his guitar.

"Have you ever done anything in your life? Any work, at all?"

"Hey, I'll have you know, being a pop star isn't easy. It's a lot of work. Your schedule is always full, you gotta learn how to sing and dance-"

"Do you ever have to learn how to be nice?"

Sonic and Rock glared at each other, not saying a word as the fire crackled.

"I really looked up to you, but maybe that hype was for nothing." Rock's posture sunk as he looked away from Sonic. "I wish I could just…go home."

"Where is home for you?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I might as well talk with you, I've got nothing better to do. Or would you rather me just shut up, Mr. Be Nice?"

Rock sighed. "I'm from a suburb called Robot Town."

"Never heard of it."

"I should've guessed. Well, it's in the same state as Mega City, you remember that place, right?"

"Yeah, I think I went there a couple times." Sonic gazed into the fire. "Wait, you're from such a quiet middle of nowhere place, why were you on a flight to one of the most wild cities on the other side of the world?"  
Rock looked over at Sonic for a moment, but then looked into the fire. "I guess I can tell you, but it's long story. But, y'know how you haven't been to Mega City in a while?"

" _Dad! Guess what!" A slightly younger Rock ran up to his dad, who was working in his lab._

" _What is it, son?" He looked at his son and put down his tools. He was a large, rotund man with a puffy white beard._

" _Sonic the Hedgehog is coming to Mega City this weekend!"_

" _Well, that's lovely!"_

" _Do you think we could make a trip to the city? I can buy the tickets and then we can go see him together!"_

" _Rock, I'm sorry, but you know we don't have that kind of money."_

" _Are you sure? Is there any way we can somehow get there really cheaply?"_

" _Even if there was, we don't have enough spare money for the tickets. They're hundreds of dollars, and I don't have the most well-paying job."_

" _What about that engineering school that was looking for teachers?"_

" _They already filled all of their positions, I told you. I'm afraid I have to stick with working at the factory until we find a great opportunity."_

" _But…you're so good with robots and…."_

" _There, there, Rock. Everything finds a way of working out in the end. Things like these just take time." He hugged his son. "When I get a job at a place like that robotics school, I'll take you to any Sonic concert you want. I promise."_

" _Dad, thank you….but…." Tears started falling out of Rock's eyes._

" _Please don't cry, Rock!" His father pleaded. "You can count on me. One day, we'll all go see Sonic as a family."_

 _Rock sniffed, tears still in his eyes._

" _Tell you what, I'll make your favorite for dinner today! How does that sound?"_

" _Thanks…" Rock let himself smile, just barely._

 _Rock walked upstairs and entered his room. He looked at his walls, decorated with posters of Sonic. "You're my hero…I just wish…I just wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. I love you so much, but you don't even know who I am…"_

 _He turned on the TV. "…and now for Sonic the Hedgehog's newest hit, It Doesn't Matter!"_

"From that moment on, I decided. I'd save up all my money. I wouldn't wait for you to come to me anymore. I'd come to you, no matter how long it takes. It took me a couple years…"

" _Dad! Look!" Rock walked up to his father. "I finally have enough!"_

" _To see Sonic?"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _I'm so proud of you!" He hugged his son. "I told you that job at the market would help."_

" _This is just enough money to afford a plane ticket to Stardust Speedway and back and a ticket to Sonic's show. Although…" he paused. "I don't know why I'm excited, I still have to earn money to buy food and your ticke-"_

" _Here." His dad handed him a hundred dollars. "This is for you."_

 _Rock's eyes widened. "This much? Are you sure? Can you even afford this?"_

" _I want you to go make your dreams come true."_

" _But-"_

" _That should be just enough for you to stay at a hotel and get some food to make it through the night."_

" _I thought we were going to see Sonic as a family?"_

" _I would love to. But, I don't want to prevent you from seeing him just because we can't go. If your sister and I went, that would triple the cost, and would take years to earn."_

" _But…you want me to go alone?"_

" _Yes. As long as you're happy, it's worth it. Besides, you know my promise. When I get a better job, we can all see him as a family."_

" _Why don't we just wait?"_

" _It's been years, and you talk about him so much. I want you to claim the reward you deserve for working so hard. Besides, you've been in this small place all your life, if you have a chance to see the world, you should."_

" _I…deserve it?"_

" _Of course you do! I've never seen anyone with as much dedication as you."_

 _Rock looked at the hundred dollar bill. He then looked back at his father. "Thank you!" He hugged him._

" _We'll drive you to the Mega City airport and see you off in a couple days. But, be sure to take pictures for us, all right?"_

" _Of course I will!"_

"So then, I started getting ready for the trip. I've never really been on a trip this far so far, so it was kind of exhilarating even just to prepare." Rock looked at Sonic. "Wait, I was in Mega City…we got on the same plane…why were you there?"

"I was there on business, meeting with a producer."

"Oh. I was hoping…"

"Too busy doing work to fit in a show there, especially since I had to go back to Stardust Speedway for my show there so soon."

"Oh…" Rock looked at the ground.

"Well? You gonna finish your story or something? Or was it just that short?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I can tell you some more."

" _Dad, what's it like in Stardust Speedway? Have you ever been there?" Rock asked as he put an extra set of clothes in his suitcase._

" _I've never been there, although I've seen pictures. It's a very different place from where we live though. It's on the other side of the world, although some people say it's so different that they think it's like a different world entirely."_

" _Really?"_

" _I heard it's one of the best places in the world to go for entertainment. There's beautiful lights flashing everywhere, and the stars shine every night."_

" _Wow…." Rock said. "What are the people like there?"_

" _Well, a lot of them are anthropomorphic animals."_

" _So, like Sonic?"_

 _His father chuckled. "Yes, like Sonic. And they seem to live fast-paced lives with a lot of hustle and bustle."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _They hurry from doing one thing to the next. They rarely wait around and relax."_

" _That sounds so intense…come to think of it, Sonic always seems like he's in a hurry."_

" _It's a part of their lifestyle over there."_

" _I wonder…do you think we'd be able to get along?"_

" _You and Sonic?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I'd bet money on it."_

" _Really?"_

" _You're such a sweet, lovely boy. Who wouldn't like you?"_

" _But, he's a world famous pop star…"_

" _Even him."_

 _A blond-haired girl entered the room. "Dad! Rock! I brought you guys some tea and cookies!"_

" _Thank you, dear!" Their father took a cookie. "I bet even Roll would agree."_

" _Agree on what?" She asked, sitting down next to Rock._

" _Well, I told Rock that if he gets to meet Sonic, they would get along well."_

" _Oh, yeah!" Roll said, taking a sip of her tea._

" _How are you two so sure?"_

" _You're the best brother in the world, since when have I ever doubted you?"_

 _Rock looked at her. "I guess…I guess you're right!" Rock picked up a cup of tea and started to sip from it. "Thank you! And, thanks for the snacks."_

" _Anytime! You know I love making food. Almost as much as I love you!"_

"But, before I knew it, I was gone, on that plane. I can't believe I didn't even see you…"

"Well, I was in first class."

"I was in the very back…" Rock put his head in his hands. "But now…I'm stuck here…" His voice started to break. "My dad…Roll…I miss them so much…I just…I just wish I could see them again…or at the very least…I'd say goodbye." Tears began falling down his face.

Sonic watched as Rock began to sob.

He looked up at the sky. "So…you gave up all of your money and everything, and…you were willing to go across the planet alone, just to see me?" He said quietly.

"Yeah…."

Sonic stood up. He started to walk, and then ran off into the jungle.

Rock watched him leave and continued to cry, his hands shaking.

Sonic returned momentarily, carrying a coconut. With a chop of his hand, he cut it in half.

He placed one half of it on the stone next to him. With the second one in his hands, he held it up towards Rock. "Here. This is for you."

"Food? How did you…"  
"Hey, when you're fast, you can run straight up trees."

"I thought you said famous people don't do that?"

"Sometimes, we do."

Rock pushed it back towards him. "I'm not in the mood for eating."

"You need to eat. Please." Sonic held it out a second time.

"But I can't. I can barely move, I just can't."

"Then I guess it's up to me."

Sonic put one hand underneath Rock's chin, and tipped the Coconut into his mouth so that the milk fell in.

"Good, right?"

"…I guess it's a little good. But shouldn't you eat?"

"You first." Sonic fed him the second one.

"Thanks…" Rock smiled. "But really, you should get some food too."

"Fine, fine, because you asked nicely." Sonic ran into the jungle and returned with another coconut. He quickly drank it.

Sonic picked up his guitar and started to finger on it. "Hey, do you want to help me with a song I'm working on?"

"Me?"

"Just…just tell me what you think of it." He started to play a tune. Then, he began to sing.

"Yeah, take me inside your thrill. Oh yeah, you give me chills.

All up and down my spine, can't miss these, so unreal.

I'm frozen in my tracks. Go ahead and strike a match,

And make me melt into your arms,

Like snow that's falling fast."

Rock gazed at Sonic with awe. "Wow…"

"It's okay. But it's missing something. I think…" He paused. "I think I need to sing it with someone."

"You want me to help you find someone?"

"I want you to sing it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you, the cute one. You're the only person here."

"Oh, uh…" Rock blushed. "I don't know any words…."

"Here. Sing with me. We can dance in the fire til we fall into the sun…that line."

"Are you sure?"

"Try it."

"W-we can dance in the fire until we fall into the sun…" He sang.

"I like it! You're a natural!"

"Nah…" Rock looked towards the ground.

"But hey, I'll sing the rest, you can just improvise." He started strumming on his guitar again. "We can dance in the fire til we fall into the sun, burning up with desire, I'll come and get you some…"  
Sonic took Rock's hand and twirled him around.

"Th-this is…" Rock began.

"Fun?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not looking for something that's just one night…." Sonic continued to sing. "If you're ready I'm ready to love you for, the rest of your life!"

Rock held out his hand was he felt water drop onto him. "Sonic…it's raining….and we don't have a shelter."

"That's fine."

"What do you mean, fine? It-"

"I'll be your shelter."

Sonic took Rock's hand and rushed into the jungle. He stopped once they got under the cover of some trees.

Rock sat down. "Wait, what did you mea-"

Sonic wrapped himself around Rock. "I'll be your shelter." He repeated.

"Are you sure? You'll get wet and cold."

"I just want you to stay warm and dry. Besides, have you seen my spines? They're waterproof."

"No they're n-"

"Shhhhh." Sonic lied down. "Take a load of your feet. Relax."

Rock lied down next to him.

Sonic wrapped himself around Rock again. "See? Now you're warm and comfy, right?"

"…Yeah."

Rock's vision blurred as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rock woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The sun was shining, and he felt warm.

"Sonic…" He whispered. "Sonic?" He echoed louder.

Sonic was nowhere to be found.

 _Is Sonic okay?_ Rock stood up and ran towards the beach. "Sonic? Sonic?" He called out.

"Yo!" Sonic called out.

Rock stopped running. He saw Sonic with a stick walking around.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing SOS in the sand."

"You? You're working?"

"Hey, an idol's work is never done." Sonic winked at him.

"Actually, it looks like you are done." Rock walked around and observed his writing. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we wait. We play in the sand."

"How do we do that?"

Sonic tackled Rock into the sand. "Like this!"

Rock laughed. "Sonic, you're getting sand in my eyes!"

"You're supposed to fight back!"

"You know I can't, haha, fight you!"

Sonic pinned Rock down. "Well, guess I win."

"You know I like it when you win. I see you do it in music videos all the time."

"Yeah, but you know what I've never done in a music video?"

"What?"

Sonic closed his eyes and leaned in towards Rock.

Rock's face flushed. _I can't believe….Sonic…is kissing me? Am I dreaming?_

Rock closed his eyes, about to accept Sonic's kiss, when he heard a loud whirring sound. He opened his eyes.

Sonic opened his eyes as well. "Yo, Rock, do you hear that?"

"Yeah…what is it?"

Sonic got off from on top of Rock.

"Do you think….Sonic, do you think it could be a helicopter?"

Sonic nodded. He looked up and saw a helicopter approaching the island.

Rock smiled widely as he looked up at the helicopter. "Hey, we're down here!" He shouted.

"I don't think they can hear you." Sonic teased as he put his arm around Rock.

The helicopter slowly descended until it landed on the island.

"There he is!" A GUN officer pointed at Sonic.

Rock looked at Sonic and then back at the GUN officer. "You're looking for him?"

"Well, when news spread across the country of the world-famous pop star Sonic the Hedgehog disappearing, do you think we could really just ignore that?"

Sonic crossed his arms and grinned.

"We've been searching for a while. We're glad we found you. And this kid, too."

"Wait, what about everyone else on the plane?"

"We've been combing the area. Most, if not all of them landed on an island somewhere nearby."

"All I saw was rocks nearby." Sonic retorted.

"This area is filled with jagged rocks like that, but it's an archipelago. So other islands aren't as far away as you think."

The GUN officer gestured towards the door to the helicopter. "C'mon, get in. We have food for you, and we can take you to the nearest hospital."

"Where is it?" Rock asked.

"It's in Stardust Speedway."

Rock's eyes shined. "Finally…I can go there…."

"And, you're not goin' alone." Sonic pulled Rock closer. "I owe you my life, really."

"But I barley did anything…"  
"You made me want to help you."

"But that doesn't help you…"  
"Yes it does."

"No, it does-"

"Yes, it does." Sonic echoed, his hands on Megaman's shoulders. "I've never met such a nice fan…no, a nice person before. Except maybe my brother Tails. You remind me a lot of him, actually. You have such an amazing fighting spirit, and you cared about me, even when I was being a selfish jerk. It's inspiring."

Rock gazed into Sonic's eyes, speechless.

"Really, you're eye opening. I feel…like it's fate we met here."

"That's not much like you to say…"

"I know, but I guess you can say, you changed me a bit. I'm not sure how I made it without you before, so…I want you to stick around."

"Me? Stick around you? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You're something special, and I can't just let something special go. Especially when he wants to see me in concert." Sonic winked.

Rock leaned closer. "Um, I was wondering, can I…" He whispered.

"Not now. I don't wanna start up gossip." He looked at the GUN soldiers and then back at Rock. "But…later." He stroked Rock's cheek with his hand.

He and Rock boarded the helicopter, sitting next to each other.

"Here's the food we have for you." They laid out some bags of snacks and energy drinks.

Sonic quickly tore open a bag and started to eat from it. "Rock, aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"I'll eat later, I'm feeling kind of…tired…" Rock laid his head on Sonic's lap and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Some time later, Rock woke up. His heart pounded. _Where am I?_

He slowly sat up. _Oh, I'm in the hospital._

He looked around the room, his vision blurred. _My head…wait…where's Sonic?_

"Sonic? Sonic!" He called out.

"You're awake!" He saw Sonic sitting in the bed next to his. He was sitting up and his eyes were wide open; he seemed alert.

"Sonic!" Rock echoed. He reached his hand out towards Sonic.

"Take it easy." Sonic reassured him. "You've been through a lot."

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"You were in a bit worse shape than me. You were dehydrated and really hungry and all that so they had to give you an IV for a while."

"Oh…what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I wasn't exactly feeling my best, but they gave me what I needed. They said I'm in pretty good shape. Not surprising, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

A doctor came in. "Ah, Mr. Light, you're awake!"

"You can just call me Rock."

"How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay I guess. Just a little bit dizzy."

"That should wear off in no time. In fact, we bet by either tonight or tomorrow, you should be able to go home."

"Thank you very much!" Rock said. "But…I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"What do you mean? Your bill was paid for already."

"It was? By who?"

Rock looked over at Sonic, who gestured to himself.

Tears started to well up in Rock's eyes. "Sonic, you…you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to."

The doctor spoke up. "Well, I'll check on you two in about a half hour. If you need any food or drink feel free to call for someone." He left the room.

"Sonic, I don't know how I'll ever repay you…"

"I told you, I wanted to. You don't need to pay me a thing."

"But…are you sure?"

"Well, I guess you can gimme a little somethin'."  
"Oh, what do you want? I could try and give you my next few paychecks, or-"

Rock was interrupted by Sonic's kiss.

"S-….." He could barely speak.

Sonic leaned back. "That's all I wanted, really." He smirked. "I told you we'd kiss later."

* * *

"You know, you can lean on me if you need to, really." Sonic said as he watched Rock walk towards him slowly.

"I'll be fine! I'm just a bit shaken up from everything." Rock walked over to a mirror. "Do I look okay? You said people will be outside…"

"You look fine. Besides, they're looking at me anyway. Now, are you ready?"  
"Yeah."

Sonic linked arms with Megaman.

As soon as they stepped out of the hospital, the press swarmed them. Rock covered his eyes.

"Sonic! You're alive! What happened? How did you survive on that island? Who is that boy?" They fired questions at him left and right.

"Let's just say, I survived because of him." Sonic looked at Rock. "His name is Rock, and he's very close to me, and, I owe him the world."

The press took lots of photos of Rock. "Um, hello…"

"Take it easy on him, he's new to this." Sonic told them. "I'll tell you everything once me and Rock can get some rest at my house."

The paparazzi scattered.

"I'm going to your house?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty nice house if I do say so myself. Plus, I'll be there, so you know you'll have a good time." He winked.

A limo pulled up.

"That's for us. C'mon!" Sonic led Megaman into the limo.

"Sonic, you're okay!" A voice exclaimed once they got inside. It was a small, orange fox with two tails.

"Tails! I missed you so much…" Sonic hugged Tails, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wow, Sonic, I never thought I'd see you cry…" Tails began to cry as well.

"I'm not crying. There's dust in my eye."

"Who is that?" Tails looked at Rock.

"This is Rock. I think you two will get along well."

* * *

"…and now at 6 we have breaking news; Sonic the Hedgehog has been found and rescued!" The news anchor began.

"Man, they're all over you…" Rock commented.

"It's fine. We can change the channel." Sonic clicked a button on the remote.

He and Megaman were sitting together on his bed.

"It's good to rest like this, huh, Rock? I bet you've never been in the lap of luxury before."

"No, I haven't…it's amazing…" Rock said.

"So, does my biggest fan need anything? I can call someone?"

"I'm fine, really." Rock insisted.

Tails entered the room. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's about time you got here!" Sonic said. "Now c'mon, there's a spot next to me waiting for you."

"Yay!" Tails jumped next to Sonic and hugged him.

"Where were you?" Rock asked.

"Oh, I was on the phone, with your Dad."

Rock leaned towards him. "My Dad?"

"Yep. We contacted him and your sister and told him everything that happened."

"Can I speak to him?" Rock's voice was shaking.

"Don't worry, we arranged for them to come here."

"Here? This big house?"

"You bet." Tails grinned. "And, Sonic told me about them, so, we arranged to give you guys some money."

"You must be kidding."

"I'm not!" Tails insisted. "You can even stay in this house with us if you'd like."

"Oh wow…thank you!"

"Oh, I can arrange to get your dad a job at the engineering school in Mystic Ruins, if you'd like that."

"I'd…we'd love it! But are you sure I don't owe you guys anything?"

"It's on me." Sonic said. "Really, I want to make you as happy as I can."

"You're really important to Sonic, for some reason." Tails laughed. "But if you matter to Sonic, you matter to me too!"

Tails leaned over to Rock and hugged him.

"So, when do they come in?"

"They should be in by tomorrow." Tails confirmed.

"Say, Rock…" Sonic began. "What do you say about you and your family staying backstage at my concert tomorrow?"

"I'd be honored!" Rock said.

"You'd better be." Sonic commented. "Well, I'm tired, so I'm gonna call it a day."

Sonic got up to turn off the lights.

"Um, Sonic…" Tails asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, can I sleep with you? I just really missed you, and…" Tails' voice started to shake.

"Of course you can, lil bro!" Sonic turned to Rock. "You wanna join us?"

Rock blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Sonic gave him a thumbs up. He turned the lights off and jumped into the bed with Tails.

"Oh, Sonic, you seem a little…different." Tails commented. "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell ya when we wake up in the morning, lil bro."

* * *

 **A/N - Loosely based on the video for Conmigo (Rest of Your Life) by Sofia Reyes and Kendall Schmidt. I wasn'ts 100% sure of the words in his part of the song, so I kinda guessed from what I could hear.**


End file.
